Shadow the Hedgehog (Archie Post-Super Genesis Wave)
Summary Shadow the Hedgehog is a character that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-offs published by Archie Comics. He is a mobian hedgehog and the end result of Project: Shadow, an effort to create the Ultimate Lifeform. After the project was forcibly shut down by the government, Shadow was put into stasis for fifty years and then awakened by Dr. Eggman, Gerald's grandson, to help him take over the world. Shadow sought instead to destroy the world to avenge Maria, who had been killed during the raid onboard the Space Colony ARK, where they both had lived. However, after realizing he had been led astray by false memories, Shadow would join forces with Sonic the Hedgehog and his allies to save the world, afterwards becoming a hero who helped to save the planet on multiple more occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, 5-C with Chaos Energy | 5-C | Low 2-C Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Origin: Archie Sonic Comics Gender: Male Age: 50+ (17 physically) Classification: Genetically modified artificial Mobian hedgehog, Black Arm sample, The Ultimate Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Immortality (Type 1), Expert Hand-to-hand combatant, Weapon Mastery, Homing Attack, Hovering (With Air Shoes), Fire Generation (By shooting fire from his Air Shoes to burn opponents), Hivemind Telepathy (With the Black Arms), Aura, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Weapon Creation, Explosion Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Time Travel, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation | Same as before on a greatly enhanced scale, Forcefield Creation | All previous abilities on an unfathomably higher scale, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Acausality (Type 1), Intangibility, Invulnerability, Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Law Manipulation, True Flight, Resistance to Magic, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, and Law Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ (Roughly comparable to Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna), Moon level with Chaos Energy (Made short work of Eclipse's Monster Form. Comparable to Knuckles) | Moon level (Annihilated Black Death, who easily fended off his base form) | Universe level+ (Powered up by the Chaos Emeralds and is thus comparable to Super Sonic. Helped defeat Solaris in the past) Speed: FTL (Roughly equal to Sonic and Knuckles) | At least FTL (Far faster than before. Blitzed Black Death) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class E '(Comparable to Sonic and Mega Man) | At least '''Class E '(Much stronger than before) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+, Moon Class with Chaos Energy | Moon Class | Universal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level+, Moon level with Chaos Energy (Took a beating from Knuckles and Eclipse's Monster form) | Moon level (Easily handled Black Death's attacks) | Universe level+ Stamina: Very high (Can fight for days straight and take large amounts o punishment without showing any signs of fatigue) | High (While his stamina drains quicker in this state, Shadow could maintain the form along enough to give Black Death an extensive beating) | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with abilities and attacks | Same as before | Universal+ Standard Equipment: Inhibitor Rings, Air Shoes, Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Gifted. Shadow's fighting style focuses on brutal, unforgiving and powerful blows unleashed in conjunction with heavy use of his super speed and Chaos Powers, especially the Space-Time Manipulative properties of Chaos Control. Shadow will use these Chaos Powers and any other means necessary to overwhelm his opponents. Rarely ever holding back, Shadow's skills are more than a match for even the strongest in the series, such as Eclipse, E-123 Omega, Metal Sonic, Silver, Black Doom, and even Sonic himself. Weaknesses: Cannot sustain his Chaos Shadow form too long as it drains energy | His Super form has a time limit Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: Sonic curls into a ball and rams enemies as a concussive force or cutting disk * Spin Dash: Sonic curls into a ball and begins spinning rapidly from a stationary position to charge up, then launches forward with enhanced mobility. * Homing Attack: An enhanced version of the Spin Attack that attacks opponents with perfect aim from midair. * Chaos Spear: Shadow charges raw Chaos energy as a form of electricity into a yellow-green energy construct shaped like a spear, complete with an arrowhead, and then throws it as an energy bolt. Once manifested, the Chaos Spears are substantial enough to be physically grabbed. Can induce paralysis. * Chaos Blast: Shadow produces an omnidirectional explosion of Chaos Energy that eradicates anyone or anything caught in it's range. This attack can bypass forcefields and be focused into a beam for more concentrated damage. * Chaos Control: Shadow uses Chaos Energy to control the fabric of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself as well as other people and objects, manipulate time by slowing or stopping it, inter-dimensional travel, and time travel. As Super Shadow, this power can be utilized to warp reality to Shadow's whim, potentially on a universal scale. Key: Base | Chaos Shadow | Super Shadow Gallery File:Chaos_Shadow_Post-SGW.png|Chaos Shadow File:Shadow_Fights_Black_Doom.jpg|Super Shadow Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Archie Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Speedsters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Electricity Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Law Users Category:Federal Agents Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Memory Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2